


Everyday Heroics with Monster Girls

by Yesmar1020



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Fluff and Crack, Harems, Hero Toga Himiko, Magic, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Monster Girls, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polydoriya - Freeform, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/pseuds/Yesmar1020
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a young man whose dream is to be a support hero, using magic! Together with his best friend Katsumi Bakugo and an unhealthy lack of self-preservation, he'll go on a journey to become a healing hero! In other words, I'm bad at summaries, and this is a quirkless Izuku fic where he learns support magic in a world of quirks and monster girls. Gender ratios are normal and there are normal human girls, as opposed to the last version of this fic.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Bakugou Mitsuki, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Inko, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Fuyumi, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Mitsuki & Midoriya Inko, Bakugou Mitsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Fuyumi, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 53
Kudos: 171





	1. Everyday Life With a Human Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the new and (hopefully) improved Everyday Heroics! If you want to read the old version, I'll leave a link to the HTML file in the endnotes. Not a lot has been carried over, so be wary, and I apologize for leaving you all in the dark like that. Hopefully this version will be better than the chaos of the last version.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA, MGE, or Monster Musume. Please don't sue me.

A young boy hid in a closet, trying to control his breathing. He peeked through the slits of the door, trying not to be seen or heard. If he got caught, it was all over. A voice called from an unseen place, trying to lure him out of his hiding place. “Where are you, little adventurer?”

The boy’s breathing quickened as the shadow of something big passed by the closet. He covered his mouth and nose with his hands, effectively silencing himself as the unseen monster moved away, unaware of his location.

“I know you’re here,” the voice called. “Come out, come out, wherever you are.”

The voice moved away, allowing the boy to let out a sigh of relief. One that turned out to be a mistake, as the monster’s shadow appeared outside the closet before opening the door, revealing an Echidna, her smile full of gleeful malice. “Found you!”

The boy squeed and giggled as his mother scooped him up in a hug, planting kisses all over his freckled face as he squirmed in her grasp. His green eyes sparkled with love and mischief, and his mother ruffled the bush of green hair on the top of his head. 

“Mommy, that tickles!” the boy giggled, wriggling around in his mother’s embrace. She smiled and hugged him tightly, slithering towards his bedroom to tuck him in the night. “Alright, Izuku. It’s time for bed.”

“But I’m not tired, Mommy!” Izuku protested, his eyes wide and full of energy, which was understandable, considering that tomorrow was his fourth birthday. Inko Midoriya, his mother, smiled and placed him on his bed, tucking the small energetic boy in. She giggled, knowing how exciting it was for a small child to have their birthday celebrated. “Well Izuku, if you don’t sleep, it’ll take you longer to get to tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Izuku said quietly, the realization passing over him. It was like someone had flipped a switch in his head, as he yawned and blinked sleepily, pulling the covers up over himself. Inko smiled softly and kissed his head, making sure he was comfortable before getting up and slithering over to the light switch, looking over at her sleepy son on last time. “Good night, Izuku.”

“Good night, Mommy…” he trailed off, closing his eyes and falling asleep. She smiled and slithered out before closing the door, leaving her son to a night of pleasant dreams.

* * *

_Your son is quirkless._

The four words that every parent in this day and age did not want to hear. 

The words that closed so many doors and limited an individual based on their unlucky pull in the genetic lottery.

The four words that had reduced her son to a crying mess as he watched the same video of All-Might saving over a hundred people over and over and over again. Inko didn’t know how she was going to recover from this, especially since she somehow felt responsible for his quirklessness.

She was a fourth-generation Echidna, born with high magic capabilities and with plenty of genes that could’ve easily given Izuku a quirk, but he had been born quirkless, and was thus fated to be cast aside, like the other twenty percent of the world’s population who were quirkless. The other eighty percent of humanity had either been born with a quirk, or, if you were a girl and your one of your male ancestors was particularily ballsy, a monster girl (or Mamono, per the official term), who had abilities similar to quirks.

“Mommy?”

Inko froze, not wanting to face to face what she considered to be the worst thing she ever could’ve done to Izuku. But she had to, as his mother. She had to apologize for whatever she had done to land him in this position. With a heavy heart, she moved to the computer room and found Izuku pointing at the screen with tears in his eyes.

“I-If I c-can’t be a h-hero l-like All-Might, t-then can I be a h-hero l-like Recovery G-Girl, r-right?”

Wait, what?

Inko blinked a few times as her brain processed what Izuku had said. He wanted to be a support hero? That was… interesting. Not impossible, considering that she was an Echidna and logically, he would’ve inherited a large amount of magical potential from her. 

She looked up at Izuku’s hopeful eyes and nodded brightly, bring a big smile to his tiny body. “Of course, Izuku. Unfortunately, I don’t know a lot about supportive magic, but I can help you find people who do. Now, it’s late, and I know your birthday wasn’t that happy, so tomorrow, let’s celebrate for real. You can have Katsumi over if you’d like.”

“Kacchan?” He lit up at the mention of his friend, tears forgotten, tiredly bouncing up and down in his seat. “Kacchan! Kacchan! Kacchan! Kacchan! Kacchan!”

Inko smiled and scooped up Izuku in her arms. “Alright, you little rascal, time for bed. You have a big day tomorrow.” She carried him back to his bedroom and tucked the sleepy boy in after helping him into his pajamas, kissing him goodnight and smiling softly once more as she closed the door to his room, hoping for pleasant dreams for her son.

Today could’ve been the worst day of their lives, but thanks to Izuku’s unwavering optimism, it had been one of the best.

* * *

“Wow Kacchan, you know how to read? That’s so cool!” Izuku gasped, his eyes glimmering with awe as his friend, the Hellhound Katsumi Bakugo, grinned smugly, holding up his bucket. She chuckled to herself and nodded, her ego swelling at the praise. “Yep, it is really cool. You wanna know what I found out?”

“What?” he asked, his smile stretching wider in anticipation of the news, hoping in place. He couldn’t read yet, so the books on introductory magic his mother had gotten him for his birthday would have to wait until he could read, but he was doing really well! 

“You see this part of your name, Izuku?” She said, point to a part of his name on his plastic bucket. Izuku nodded excitedly, and she grinned, finally finding a nickname for him. “If you read if a different way, it says ‘Deku,’ which means ‘useless.’”

Next to her, two of Izuku’s classmates laughed, agreeing with her. 

“Hah! Just like him!” Tsubasa, the boy with wings said, followed by his counterpart, who sneered. “Hahaha! He doesn’t have a quirk, so he’s a Deku! Good one, Kacchan!”

“Thanks, Batsy, Fingers,” Katsumi chuckled, looking proud of herself before her expression shifted to anger in the blink of an eye. She got in the face of the two bullies, snarling threateningly. “If you ever call Deku useless again, I’ll beat both of you up. Got it?”

Tsubasa and Yubi gulped, backing away slowly as Katsumi growled at them. “Okay, okay! We won’t call Deku that!”

“Call him what?” Katsumi growled, taking another threatening step forward, firecrackers going off in her palms. Tsubasa and Yubi began to cry, trying to hide behind the other as they cowered in fear. “Call him useless!”

“Good. Now go away!”

The two boys got up and ran away like Hell itself was coming after them, and Katsumi scoffed, crossing her arms with a smirk on her face. “Meanies.” She turned on her heel and plopped down next to Izuku, leaning into his embrace. He blinked twice, not sure of what happened. He shrugged and began petting Katsumi, earning happy whines and growls from her as her tail wagged.

“Kacchan?”

“Yeah, Deku?”

“You want to be hero partners when we go up?”

“Heck yeah! We’re going to kick everyone’s butts!”

Izuku laughed and scratched behind Katsumi’s ear, making her let out a throaty growl as she melted in his hands. Her tail went into overdrive, and he laughed, leaning against her. They sat together like that, wishing that they could stay like this forever, just the two of them.

* * *

A few years passed, and both of them grew to be very close friends who did almost everything together. They played together, ate together, studied together, and while Katsumi seemed more into the combat applications of magic and had an easier time picking it up due to her innate ability as a monster girl, Izuku was no slouch.

By age six, he had learned how to read and memorized a picture book teaching children’s magic, which consisted of harmless spells meant to entertain a small child without the possibility of said child killing themselves on magic burnout.

Most of these spells were party tricks using the eight magical elements, fire, water, earth, air, ice, electricity, light, and darkness. Most of these spells involved conjuring an aspect of these elements, such a small ball of light one could bat around like a small beach ball, a self-sustaining flame incapable of setting things alight, and other small and adorable conjurings.

Once Izuku had mastered casting those spells, he grew bored and decided to try mixing the spells together. This lead to different results, varying from a small molten stone made by combining fire and earth to Inko panicking when she found that Izuku had somehow made a storm the size of an orange sit in the palm of his hand before it burst and soaked him.

Inko decided that he needed more magic lessons appropriate to his age level, so she brought him to the local library the next day with Katsumi, making sure to seal her home with her dungeon magic. She smiled to herself, ignoring the surprised and curious looks passerby made as they watched her pass. Inko knew that it was unusual for an Echidna to have a son, but in her mind, that just made her little Izuku special.

She led Katsumi and Izuku down the street, where the two of them talked about their favorite heroes. Inko couldn’t keep up with them half the time, but she consistently heard the names “All-Might” and “Recovery Girl” come up in their conversation. It was honestly adorable, hearing the two of them chat passionately with each other.

They arrived at the library, and both the children took Inko’s hands as she approached the desk, where a tired-looking middle-aged woman greeted them politely. “Good afternoon. How can I help you today, ma’am?”

“Good afternoon. I’m looking for grimoires, preferably ones meant for children around the age of ten.”

“Certainly,” the librarian said, turning to smile at the two children, who had gone silent, as they should’ve. They were in a library, after all. She frowned for a second and redirected her attention to Inko with an eyebrow raise. “Forgive me if I’m about to overstep any lines, but I’m concerned that the children may not understand some of the words present in those tomes.”

“To be honest, I am too. But I’m afraid if I don’t do something, my son will accidentally open a portal to the infernal plane. He’s already accidentally made an unstable version of a Storm Orb.” Inko explained, keeping her voice down. “I am aware of the risks, but I would rather that he had something to occupy his mind with other than an unhealthy amount of magical curiosity.”

“I see. In that case, I could have my assistant take them to go see what we have,” the librarian replied. Inko nodded in agreement, and the librarian turned around, calling quietly into the library. “Fuyumi, can you come here please?”

“Right away, Miss Shizuoka!” a muted voice called back, followed by the sound of slithering.

After a few minutes, a teenage Shirohebi with red speckles in her snow-white hair and red glasses appeared, a motherly disposition settling around her. She smiled, bowing to introduce herself to the group. “Good afternoon. I’m Fuyumi Todoroki. How can I help you?”

Izuku and Katsumi looked at each other before bright smiles spread across their faces. Both of them ran up to Fuyumi and looked at her curiously, cocking their heads as they observed her.

Fuyumi looked back at them and smiled warmly. “Hello, I’m Fuyumi. What are your names?”

“Um, I’m Izuku and this is Katsumi…”

“Nice to meet you two! You both remind me of my little sister, Shoko. What are you looking for?”

“Grimoires for children ages ten and up.” Shizuoka responded.

“Ok. Let’s go, you two! If you need help, I can read some of the harder words to you!”

She led the two children away to the magic sections, which had an area for practicing spells. Fuyumi pulled out an intermediate beginner grimoire and coiled herself up, allowing the two children to settle down in her coils before opening the book and clearing her throat. “Ahem. Chapter One: Intermediate beginner techniques for using elemental magic…”

An hour later, Izuku and Katsumi were debating whether or not they could make cold fire while Fuyumi listened to them, slightly terrified at their intellect.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?!_

“Izuku, Katsumi, it’s time to go,” Inko called, causing the two kids to whine in protest. She chuckled and watched them pout. “But Mommy, we still haven’t figured out if we can make cold fire!”

“Yeah!” Katsumi agreed, stamping her foot in an adorable huff. “Can we have a few more minutes, Auntie? Pleassssseeeeeeee?”

She tried to employ puppy-dog eyes on her plea. Unfortunately, Katsumi was too prone to anger and rage to summon the proper pout to dilated pupil ratio. She thus failed to output the amount of sadness and begging to sway Inko, who had been exposed to Izuku’s own puppy-dog eyes and built an immunity to them.

“No, Katsumi. I promised your mother I’d get you back before dinnertime.”

“Awww.”

“However, that doesn’t mean I can’t check this book and a few others out as well. Todoroki-san, are there any other grimoires in this series that are around the same level?” Inko asked as Izuku and Katsumi gasped in excitement. Fuyumi continued to look at the children, looking slightly traumatized. “Todoroki-san?”

“Wha? Oh, um, yes. Let me get those for you right away,” she replied, uncoiling herself and moving to the bookshelves, collecting a few books before handing them off to Inko, who took them graciously. She thanked Fuyumi and headed to the counter to check them out, leaving the poor girl behind to question whether or not it had been a good idea to actually give those two magic training.

_I have a feeling I’ll be seeing more of those two, and I’m not sure if I like that idea._

* * *

If one viewed the Midoriya household and family, they might wonder how the family managed to stay in the nice house they owned. Well, Hisashi Midoriya was a very busy man working overseas to help keep the family business going in America, as main source of income for the family was the forge Inko created enchanted gear in.

As an Echidna, she had a base instinct to create enchanted armor and weapons in order to attract a man into her dungeon and prove themselves as a hero. Now that she was married and had a son, her instincts for creating treasure went unheeded for quite some time until she wondered if she could monetize it.

Inko did know that creating precious metals and gems would destabilize the economy if she created them using magic. As a responsible member of society, she wanted to avoid that at all costs. Instead, she brought the necessary materials online and in the local ore merchant. Of course, her first attempts at forging didn’t turn out so well, but with the help of the internet and experience, Inko slowly built an enchanted gear business and her muscular physique.

People from all over Musutafu, and eventually all of Japan, and finally the world, wanted custom armor and weapons made with an Echidna’s enchantments. They were always the highest quality enchantments and when combined with expert craftsmanship, they became highly sought out. One of Inko’s most prominent and frequent clients was a Lilim, which both shocked and humbled her. Due to the Lilim’s visits, Inko quickly made a name for herself, and she hired her best friend Mitsuki Bakugo as her manager, and together, they became very well off. 

They never wanted to become rich, and ended up saving most of the money for their children, which other parents deemed very responsible and grew a bit envious of, but otherwise, they were good neighbors to the Midoriyas. 

Izuku and Katsumi grew very close as the years passed, doing everything together, from playing to eating to studying to bathing up until they hit age ten. You name it, they did it. They were the best of friends, and everyone knew it. 

When puberty came for both of them, Inko and Mitsuki both gave their children the Talk, complete with discussions on safe sex and if they did ever end up in a room together during a full moon, when all Mamono who had undergone puberty experienced an intense period of heat, then Izuku should exploit the fact that Katsumi had a crippling addiction to his head pats and ear scritches.

Luckily, both of them kept a calendar nearby and marked the dates of full moons. Izuku usually locked himself in his room and kept the noises from his mother’s room at bay with his muttering and vidoes of hero recordings, along with videos on magic theory and support magic.

One of the things that consistently came up in the videos is that if a non-Mamono magic-user wanted to use magic effectively, they needed a medium in which to channel the magic energy needed for more advanced spells. Most of these mediums were fairly easy to find online, like wands and staffs, but the forums always recommended that the medium for casting should be built by the one who wished to use it.

Izuku was fascinated by this, and for the next five years, he designed a staff to call his own. He accompanied his mother to the market as she collected material for her orders, talking with her and the merchants to determine which materials would be best to use for his staff. He watched her craft staves and even helped make a few of his own, building his own muscles as Mitsuki and Katsumi stoked the forge with their Hellfire.

The forums recommended a material that was light, yet strong, such as Gremlin Steel. Unfortunately, none of the markets had a Gremlin willing to sell any of the highly coveted metal, nor would any of the Gremlin tinkerers let the secret out.

So, the next best thing Izuku could do was build a prototype and hope that someday, he would run into a Gremlin who would be willing to take a look at it and help improve the design. 

On the day on his fifteenth birthday, Inko took Izuku and Katsumi out to the market and hand them browse the ore merchant’s wares. The two teens surveyed the available metal and eventually settled on Dwarven iron, which was a decent substitute for Gremlin steel. They thanked and paid the merchant, following Inko back to the car, where the trio found the Mitsuki waiting for them with a wide smirk on her face.

“Took you long enough. You kids ready?”

“Yeah!” Izuku and Katsumi exclaimed excitedly, following Inko to the forge, where they would spend the next several hours in the heat. Under the supervision of their mothers, the duo melted the metal down into ingots, cleared the impurities, and reheated the metal using Katsumi’s fire. The process would imbue the staff with innate magical properties, allowing it to handle the magic energy that would flow through it in the future.

Izuku poured the molten iron into a rod cast, sweating heavily. Katsumi almost missed her cue seeing his bare muscular chest covered with sweat, but she fought off the urge to cuddle him right then and there and melted the iron needed to form the head of the staff.

Together, they forged the head of the staff, hammer striking anvil and making sparks fly, illuminating the forge as the sun crept slowly towards the horizon. 

It took them the better half of the afternoon, but they finished the head with a final hiss of scalding metal cooling a vat of water, the rod awaiting its union with the head. 

Inko stepped in with a connection piece she had crafted with a gold-titanium alloy, guiding Izuku and Katsumi carefully through the process of joining the three pieces together. They worked tirelessly into the night, binding the three pieces together with a few magic words and a bit of magic poured in by Izuku himself.

It took a long day with several breaks but eventually, they did it. Izuku’s staff was complete, or at least the prototype was, anyway. He took it into his hands, giggling excitedly.

“We did it, Kacchan!” He said, hugging Katsumi. She blushed and her tail wagged, much to her embarrassment. “Thank you so much.”

Katsumi grumbled back, too embarrassed to say anything coherently. Mitsuki and Inko smiled, proud of their children for making something great together. 

“So, watcha thinking of calling your staff, kid?” Mitsuki asked. Izuku made an embarrassed face and looked away, but he grinned and beared it. 

“Um, it’s kinda childish, but Kacchan suggested it when we were younger, so I agreed.”

He gripped the staff in his hand and activated it, blue blades of light extending out from what might be considered the spearhead of the staff, surprising everyone in the room, including himself.

“Ok, I didn’t think that would work on the first try, but this is my staff, the World Ender.”

“World Ender? Isn’t that name a bit violent?” Inko asked, a worried look coming over her face. Mitsuki snorted. “Sounds just like something my little brat would come up with. It’s cool!”

“If you say so.” Inko surrendered, smiling back to the two teens, who were still hugging. Katsumi’s face was starting to steam up from the embarrassment she was feeling, which only intensified when her mother snickered. “I’m so proud of you two! And I would celebrate this momentous occasion a bit more than just congratulations, but both of you have to get to sleep so you can pack for that U.A. summer camp in Mie.”

“Okay, mom. Thank you for getting me the materials.”

“It’s your birthday, Izuku! How could I not help with those?”

“Still.”

“Fine. Just let me spoil you on your birthday a bit more, okay?”

“Okay…”

“Alright. Say goodbye to Katsumi, and then it’s dinner, a shower, and bed for you, mister. You have a long day tomorrow.”

“See ya, Deku.” Katsumi grumbled, still flushed from embarrassment as her mother led her back home. 

“Bye, Kacchan!” Izuku replied, stepping inside with the World Ender in one hand, already thinking of ways to upgrade it. But that could wait. He curiously lifted an arm and smelt his armpit, grimacing in disgust at the smell and coughing.

He definitely needed that shower.


	2. U.A.'s Summer Camp for Hero Hopefuls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which summer camps starts, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! More fluff, I promise. Original Arcs are a bit hard to write, so I'll have to figure this out as we go along.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do no own MHA, MGE, or Monster Musume. Please don't sue me.

“You have your phone, so call if you need anything, okay?” Inko asked, running through her checklist of summer supplies that Izuku had. He nodded, pulling on his backpack and suitcase, ready to step into the station. “I will.”

“Do you have your map? You subway card, and money for snacks-”

“Yes, Mom. This is the fifth time you’ve asked.”

“Oh, fine. I’m your mother, it’s just my job to worry!” She wrapped Izuku up in a hug and gave him a few more kisses before releasing him and letting a smile pass over her face. “You know that you could be the number one hero and I’d still worry about you!”

“I know, Mom,” Izuku replied, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Be sure to call when you can. And if you run into any trouble, don’t hesitate to call.”

“Okay.”

“Have fun, brat!” Mitsuki called after Katsumi, who snarled back with questionable affection. “You too, hag!”

She grabbed Izuku’s wrist and pulled both him and her suitcase to the subway turnstile, both Mitsuki and Inko waving goodbye as they left.

“You think they’ll be ok?” Inko asked, looking over at her Hellhound friend. “They’ll be fine. You know my brat would murder anyone who so much as looked in Izuku’s direction, much less touched him. Not to mention that he’d call the authorities faster than we could blink.”

“You’re right. I just can’t help but shake the feeling that Izuku is in some kind of trouble. He’s probably fine.”

* * *

The soft feeling of Katsumi’s breasts periodically pressing against his back was making Izuku feel everything but fine.

He stood stock-still, like not wanting to make any sudden movements lest he accidentally upset her into yelling on the crowded train. The morning rush hour had filled the train to the brim, leaving the two teens with barely enough room to breathe, let alone stand comfortably.

Izuku just stared ahead and tried not to think about the pillowy sensations against his back, which was hard considering that every jostle of the train caused Katsumi to lurch forward against him. It made his face red, and every single guy on the train silently cursed him for being lucky, while the men in couples nodded, knowing exactly what he was going through.

Katsumi, on the other hand, was screaming internally on par with Izuku, hoping that she didn’t seem desperate or pervy by accidentally bumping her chest against him. Neither one of them said anything as the subway took them to the nearest Shinkansen, the awkwardness intensifying they sat down on the bullet train to Mie.

A few minutes passed in silence on three-hour train ride to the Mie Prefecture. Neither of them knew what to say to the other, considering that they had spent the last ten minutes pressed against each other like sardines. Instead, they awkwardly sat next to each other, fidgeting a little.

After ten agonizing minutes of awkwardness, both of them tried to make conversation at once.

“So, about that-” They said simultaneously. Both of them stared at each other before bursting out into quiet laughter, getting a few stares from the other passengers. They quieted down, and Katsumi talked first, eager to clear the awkward air.

“So what are you looking forward to at the camp, Deku?”

“I’m looking forward to training for a whole month!” He exclaimed in a hushed, excited tone. “I’m going to learn so much about magic, and you’ll get a better grip on your magic too!”

“You mean my quirk?” Katsumi asked with an eyebrow raised. Izuku did not miss a single beat and continued explaining, straying towards a mutterstorm rapidly. “Well, technically, all quirks are magic, but here’s the thing. Everything I’ve read tells me that quirks in Mamono are just unique magic. You know how you’re good at fire magic and decent at dark magic, but everything else is meh for you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, that’s because Mamono are inherently tied to different elements, while normal humans are not. Granted, you’re going to be much better at fire magic than I ever will be.”

“Damn right I will. But you better keep improving. Someone has to keep me on my toes,” Katsumi chuckled, giving Izuku a noogie. He giggled as she let go, thinking. “So, you’re staying that quirks in Mamono like me are just unique spells that happen to coincide with the element our species specializes in?”

“Mhm.”

“Huh.” Katsumi conceded, tilting her head and smirking. “You’re really excited to go nerd out for a whole month, aren’t you?”

“Yep! What are you excited about for at the camp, Kacchan?” Izuku asked, his eyes sparkling like polished emeralds. Katsumi snorted and folded her arms, leaning back in her chair. Her signature smirk crossed over her face, and her ears stood tall and proud, ego flaring. 

“I’m gonna show those wannabe extras what a real hero looks like.”

“Oh really?” Izuku responded coyly, resting his chin in one hand, a smug look spreading across his own face. “What are you going to do if those extras don’t like you?”

“Eh, their loss. Besides, I have you. Who needs extras when you’re around, Deku?”

“You might, someday. I wonder, what would you do if you ever met someone who was as stubborn and determined as you?”

Katsumi scoffed. “Like that would ever happen. Even if it did, I’d just put them in their place.”

Izuku wisely decided to stop arguing and pulled out a notebook, sketching possible upgrades for World Ender as Katsumi pulled out her phone, both of them eager to pass the time.

* * *

One three-hour train ride and an additional twenty minutes in a tour bus filled with other campers, both human and Mamono, the two teens arrived at the U.A.’s Summer Camp for Hero Hopefuls, excitement buzzing through them. They checked in, provided the proper identification, found the camp nurse, who happened to be the Youthful Hero, Recovery Girl. Katsumi stopped Izuku from embarrassing himself, both of them receiving a clean bill of health.

They met their counselor, a Bubble Slime a few years older than them by the name of Kaoruko Awata, who introduced herself with a smile, instilling the feeling of a kind older sister in both of them.

“Hello, I’m Kaoruko Awata, your counselor for the next month!” She greeted, bowing politely. “I’m a first-year at U.A. University, and I’d like to use this experience to learn how to work with kids better. And you two are?”

“I’m Izuku Midoriya, and this Katsumi Bakugo, Awata-san.”

“Those are some nice names! I’m sure we could stand here for hours and small talk, but why don’t I take you two to your cabin! Your fellow cabinmates have already moved in and gotten to know each other, and I’m sure you’re dying to meet them.”

“The hell I would.” Katsumi grumbled under her breath, not liking the thought of other people around Izuku,  _ especially _ if they were girls. He only needed her, damnit!   
  


Luckily, Kaoruko either didn’t hear her or pretended that she hadn’t. Instead, she led both of them down to the cabins, gesturing over to the last one on the left with a smile on her face. 

“Welcome to Cabin Nine! Enjoy your stay!”

Izuku and Katsumi stepped inside, and both of their jaws dropped. U.A. had spared no expense on these cabins. Each camper had their own room, and there was a common room with an attached kitchen with a gas stove. They had working electricity and plumbing, even if there was only one bathroom, and there was a flat-screen tv in the common. It was living in a small house, and to top it all off, there was Wi-Fi.

U.A. did not mess around.

“This wasn’t on the website,” Izuku said plainly, not noticing the smoke leaking out from the door next to him nor the footsteps racing towards it from the other side until it was too late. The door flew open and a brunette weresheep stepped out, barely getting the words “TAKE COVER!” out before the room behind her exploded, sending her flying into Izuku, both of them screaming.

He landed on his back with a thud, the girl landing on top of him and grunting, her hand falling into his mass of fluffy green hair. Kaoruko sighed and closed the door as the room’s fire suppression system kicked in, dosing the flames that followed.

The girl on top of Izuku groaned and propped herself up with her arms, hand still buried in his hair. He noticed that each of her fingers had a pad on it, and she extended her pinky, subconsciously not making five-finger contact with him. She had a brown bob with two long bangs that framed her face. She had kind auburn eyes and rosy cheeks, and her forearms and lower legs were covered in brown wool, the same color as her hair. Two golden horns sprouted from the sides of her head, curling upwards before pointing down again.

“FOOKING SHITE, HATSUME! HOW MANY GODDAMN TIMES DO I GOTZ TO TELL YA TO GIVE ME A FOOKING WARNING WHEN ONE OF YAS MACHINES IS ABOUT TO FOOKING EXPLODE?!” The weresheep yelled over her shoulder in a thick Scottish accent.

“I did! I told you to run when it started making funny noises!” a voice called back, belonging to a Gremlin who stuck her head out of the room that had exploded. She was covered with various stains and soot, with pink tube-like hair and amber eyes with crosshairs for pupils and a very dirty mechanic’s outfit. 

“Your inventions always make funny noises!”

The Gremlin opened her mouth to protest, paused, and shrugged. “Fair enough. I’m going to make sure my baby is still salvageable. See you at dinner.”

She closed the door. A few seconds later, noises indicating mechanical tinkering came from behind the door. The girl on top of Izuku sighed and ruffled his hair, using his hair as a sort of stress toy. 

“Hatsume’s gonna get herself killed one of these days,” she lamented, the accent significantly less strong. “Gonna blow herself to smithereens, and one of us is gonna hafta clean it up. Sounds just like her, I suppose.”

She looked down at Izuku, finally acknowledging his presence. “Sorry about landing on ya like that, lad. Hatsume’s inventions don’t really have a countdown to let people know when to start running. That’d be really handy. Wot’s yer name?”

“D-Deku…”

“Really?” She asked, tilting her Your parents named you that?

“W-Well, it’s my nickname. My real name is I-Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Deku if you’d like.”

“Okay then, Deku. I’m Ochako Uraraka. How is your hair this soft? It’s almost as soft as my wool, and that takes a lot of shampoo n’ conditioning.”

“Uh… genetics?”

“Is your mother a weresheep too?”

“Uraraka, can you get up?” Kaoruko asked, saving Izuku from accidentally descending into a mutterstorm explaining his not-so-tragic backstory. “I think you’re about to embarrass the poor boy to death.”

Ochako realized the position she was in and scrambled off of Izuku, her rosy cheeks darkening as a Mucus Toad girl with long forest green hair tied in a bow turned around and peaked from the couch, along with the curious yet shy gaze of a what appeared to be a blonde Cheshire Cat.

“Is something wrong, kero?” the Mucus Toad asked, tilting her head curiously. The Cheshire cat said nothing and continued to watch, not sure what would happen next.

“Nothing,” Ochako assured, helping Izuku to his feet. “Can I help the two of you unpack?”

Katsumi scoffed. “Like hell I’d want-”

“That would be very helpful, thank you,” Izuku cut Katsumi, a hand resting on her shoulder. “Come on, Kacchan, let me help you get unpacked.”

She grumbled at him, reluctantly following Kaoruko as she led them to their rooms, Ochako helping with both of their bags. Katsumi did not take kindly to Ochako’s help, growling at the girl. She ignored the threats and continued to help move the suitcases with ease.

“I don’t need your fucking help.” Katsumi said, taking her suitcase from Ochako. She turned on her heel and slammed the door to her room shut, startling the weresheep. She blinked a few times and looked over to Kaoroku and Izuku, eyebrows raised. “Wot’s her bloody problem?”

“Kacchan has a hard time accepting help from others,” Izuku explained, sighing. “She always has. She barely even accepts my help at times, and I’m her best friend.”

“Jeez. Well, can I help you then?”

“Sure.”

Izuku pulled his suitcase into his room, allowing Ochako to follow him in. Kaoruko watched from the doorway as he unzipped the bag, giving a warning to her. “You might want to step back for this.”

“Eh?”

“I have a lot of stuff in here.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Ochako stepped back and Izuku opened the suitcase, allowing his hero merch, notebooks, and World Ender spill out onto his bed, making her go bug-eyed at the sight. Both she and Kaoruko stared for a few seconds, not knowing how to respond.

“Holy crape, you weren’t kidding. Just how much stuff did ya bring with you?!” Ochako asked, looking into the suitcase and finding that he hadn’t even begun to unpack his clothes yet.

“This is less than half of my books on magic and hero collection,” Izuku responded calmly, carefully arranging the books on the provided desk.

“This is less than half?!” Ochako responded, absolutely stunned beyond belief. “There’s at least half a museum here! How did you manage to move all this?! And is that a wizard’s staff?! Who, and what are you?!”

“I’m Izuku Midoriya, and I like magic.”

“I can see that. You know what? I think I’m better off not knowing and just helping you put all of this away. Jesus, that’s a lot of knowledge.”

“Do you need my help, Uraraka?”

“Definitely, Awata. There’s an absolute truckload of books here. It’s going to take at least an hour to get these squared away.”

* * *

Thankfully, it only took half that amount of time for the group to finish unpacking the contents of Izuku’s suitcase. He set up his books, which honestly wasn’t that many, all things considered. What really ate up the majority of his room space was the hero merch he had collected, from posters of All-Might to more recent, more unknown heroes, such as Miruko.

“Holy shite. You’re quite the hero nerd, aintcha?” Ochako asked, giggling. “Can’t really say that I’m not guilty of it myself.”

“A little,” Izuku responded, blushing. “So, Uraraka-san, who’s your favorite hero?”

“It’s No. Thirteen, actually. I really like space, and I want to be a rescue hero when I grow up, just like her. Saving people is a hero’s job, and I want to do it because they need my help. If I don’t get really famous or anything, that’s fine,” she said, smiling honestly at Izuku. “It’d be worth it just to see people smile, and if I happen to get paid while doing it, that’s just a bonus.”

Her smile was so sweet and warm that Izuku got a little fuzzy feeling in his chest looking at her. He couldn’t explain it exactly, but he had this fluttery feeling, like there were butterflies in his stomach. “That’s very admirable of you, Uraraka-san. I’m sure your parents must be very proud.”

Ochako blushed and looked away, tapping her index fingers together in an embarrassed fashion. “Aw jeez… ya makin’ me blush. Next thing I knoow, ya’ be callin’ me cute an’ we’ll be going on an adventure…”

_ Oh my God her accent slips out when she’s embarrassed. That’s adorable.  _ Izuku thought to himself, grabbing World Ender as he prepared to head out. He froze when her blush deepened, causing her to bury her face in her hands. He blinked and blushed himself, looking very much like the embarrassed broccoli sprout he was.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Aye.” Ochako squeaked from her spot on the ceiling.

Izuku froze up and blushed heavily, not wanting to ever move from this spot or face the consequences of what he had muttered, but Kaoruko was having none of that. She sighed and shook her head, extending her arm and grabbing Ochako by the ankle, pulling her down to the ground and cupping her other arm around Izuku’s shoulders.

“Come on, you two. Let’s go introduce Midoriya to the others, shall we?”

Neither one of the embarrassed cinnamon buns said a word, only nodding while Kaoruko led them out into the common room, where Katsumi had taken residence on the only empty loveseat. She looked bored and angry, which was scaring the blonde Cheshire Cat from earlier. She peaked out from behind the Mucus Toad, who looked back at Katsumi curiously.

Stranger yet was the Gremlin tinkering with a small machine in the armchair on the far side of the couch. While that itself wasn’t that unusual, it was unusual to see a Gremlin outside of their den/workshop. They lived to tinker and invent machinery that was incredibly advanced but unsafe, yet it worked enough times for people to seek them out for support gear and mechanical upgrades.

If one didn’t mind their refrigerator suddenly being able to dispense a beverage consisting of triple espresso coffee mixed with red bull, honey, and sugar with a dollop of pure caffeine powder known as “Rocket Fuel” to the Gremlins, your refrigerator would work better than it ever had. As long as you treated it well and used it the way it was intended to be used, then it  _ probably _ wouldn’t explode on you.

Also, Gremlins highly recommended that all other species of sentient life take a valium pill to counter the stimulation caused by Rocket Fuel, which had been known to cause heart attacks or the heart to pop in the most severe cases.

Kaoruko placed Izuku next to Katsumi, who scoffed. The Bubble Slime set Ochako down next to the Mucus Toad, who tilted her head curiously in the opposite direction. Ochako had released her quirk by this point and was no longer floating around like a fluffy balloon, but she was still very embarrassed.

“So,” Kaoruko began, gathering everyone’s attention. “Now that everyone’s unpacked and we’re all here, I think it’s time for introductions. Let’s say our names, one interesting fact about ourselves, and our quirk, if you’d like. I’ll start. Hello, I’m Kaoruko Awata. You all probably know me by now, as I’m your counselor for the next month. An interesting fact about me is that I’m currently in U.A. University as a freshman, and this is summer internship for extra credit. My quirk is called Bubble, and it lets me fill bubbles with any aroma I’ve smelled in my lifetime at least once before. Uraraka, you go next, please.”

“O-Oh. Um, I’m Ochako Uraraka. One interesting fact about me is that I’m Scottish-Japanese. Ya can tell by the accent,” she said, allowing it come out before chuckling and clearing her throat. “My quirk is Zero-Gravity. Anything that I touch with all five of my fingers becomes weightless, but if I lift too much, I get sick.”

Izuku was fascinated by this, scribbling down notes about her quirk and the downsides, as well as beginning a quick sketch of Ochako. The Mucus Toad croaked, pulling his attention back to reality.

“I’m Tsuyu Asui, but you can call me Tsu, or Tsuyu-chan, if you must. I have a little brother and sister, and they’re the most adorable little siblings, kero. My quirk is called Frog, and it gives me all the abilities a frog has on top of being a Mucus Toad.”

Tsuyu nudged the Cheshire Cat gently, who took a deep breath and smiled shyly, revealing her pointy fangs. “Uh, hi. I’m Himiko Toga. Um, one interesting thing about me is that my mother was a Vampire, and my father came from a family of Cheshire Cats, so I got both of those traits, and I’m a Dhampir. M-My quirk is called Transform, and i-it lets me turn into other people… but I need to um... drink their blood to do that…”

Himiko’s social anxiety grabbed hold, and she hid behind Tsuyu once more, not wanting to face the ridicule that she was sure would come. 

“That’s so cool…” Izuku and Ochako mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, causing both of them to blush again, this time accompanied by Himiko, who smiled from her hiding spot. It felt nice to have people not be afraid of her for existing. To be acknowledged as a human being. Who knew? Maybe they would be her friends if she asked.

The Gremlin continued tinkering with her machine, oblivious to the fact that it was her turn. Kaoruko cleared her throat, and she snapped back to reality, remembering what was going on.

“Hi, I’m Mei Hatsume, I’m actually tall for a Gremlin, and my quirk Zoom lets me see things from really far away, or magnify them.”

Just like that, she was done and back to tinkering. Seemed like that was typical behavior for her. Katsumi smirked and puffed out her chest, letting her ego shine.

“Name’s Katsumi Bakugo. I plan on becoming the number one hero, so you extras better stay out of my way. My quirk is Explosion, and it’s fucking awesome. Right, Deku?”

Izuku looked like he wanted nothing more than to unexist right at that moment. “Uh, sure. Anyway, I’m Izuku Midoriya. This is my staff, World Ender, and I don’t have a quirk, so I’m studying magic to be a hero instead,” he said, bracing himself for the looks of dismissal after they found out he was quirkless.

Looks that never came.

“You’re studying magic to be a hero even though that’s usually looked down upon, kero?” Tsuyu asked, offering a soft smile. “Well, good for you. It’s about time more quirkless people had someone to look up too.”

“Y-Yeah!” Himiko echoed, her long blonde hair swishing like her tail in excitement. “Y-You can do it, Midoriya!”

“It’s nice to see someone so eager and passionate about their dreams,” Kaoruko said, smiling supportively at him. “You can do it, Midoriya.”

“You hear that, Deku? Even the extras are cheering you on. Don’t let them down now,” Katsumi smirked, knowing how much of a troll she was being. 

“I dunno what we’re agreeing with, but yeah! Go for it, Midoriya!” Mei cheered in a rare moment of actually remembering someone’s name.

“I remember ya sayin’ my dream as a hero was admirable. Thank fer that. But bein’ able to get back up afta havin’ ya dreams dashed like that? That takes a real hero.” Ochako said, smiling brightly.

Izuku felt his stomach flutter, and tears filled his eyes as he received the support from them, feeling like his heart would burst from it all. “Girls…”

It felt nice to be appreciated, and so Izuku resolved himself to be the best he could be, not just for himself, but for those who believed in him.

Especially Katsumi and Ochako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I think this is going to be interesting. Ochako vs Katsumi for first girl, anyone?


	3. How to Train Your Hero Hopefuls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we begin the training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, am too tired to write full welcome note.
> 
> If you have question, comment, or concern, leave comment down below. (Apparent my brain wants to be stereotypical bad English Russian)
> 
> I do not own MHA, MGE, or Monster Musume. Please don't sue me.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t the camp bugle that awoke Izuku, nor was it the sun creeping over the horizon and shining into his room at dawn. He had made sure to close the curtains in order to assure that there would no annoying sunbeams with sniper-like accuracy aiming straight for his eyeballs.

No, it was the muffled explosion from Mei’s room next door that threw him out of bed. He landed like a sack of potatoes, groaning and blinking sleep out of his eyes after his rude awakening. He grumbled and rose, looking at the time.

Six o’clock. An hour before everyone had to be up and about. Time to go back to bed. Izuku turned around to crawl back into bed, and another muffled explosion sent enough adrenaline through his system to make any possibility of sleep impossible.

He sighed and shook his head, submitting himself to his fate. Izuku rubbed his eyes, figuring that since he was up, he could do some reading and maybe make breakfast for everyone. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. He yawned and got dressed, opening the door to his room with the sound of Mei going ham next door echoing through the hall. 

It was honestly amazing to Izuku as to how Mei was able to keep her room intact and functional without waking anyone up beside himself. She must have some kind of silencing and reinforcement wards set up. He made a mental note to ask about that later and settled on the common room couch, using the dawn’s light to brush up on his healing spell knowledge.

_ Various Injuries and How to Heal Them  _ was one of the most reliable sources of medical knowledge, both physical and magical, that Izuku had ever read. He had picked up a copy on his fourteenth birthday, and he was still less than a third of the way through the tome. Healing magic varied from very simple to complicated rituals designed to purge a plague demon from a person’s body.

It was very fascinating and engrossing stuff, which is why Izuku missed the sound of soft footsteps behind him. He didn’t register the fact that another person was in the room until they sat down on his lap and curled into a ball, falling asleep again. Izuku nearly let out a shriek but was able to stop himself after realizing it was just Himiko snoozing away on his lap like the sleepy kitty she was.

Her ears twitched in her sleep and she breathed softly, snuggling against Izuku. He looked down at his lap and chuckled, shaking his head. He knew the law of cats sleeping in one’s lap. He was a prisoner until she woke up, which he hoped would be soon, but who knew? It could be next week, for all he knew.

“Well, I guess this is my life now.”

Izuku went back to reading as the sun began to creep over the horizon, filling the common room with its light. He absentmindedly began to pet Himiko, running his hand through her hair as she slept, occasionally flipping the pages. It was fascinating material, and it consumed all of his attention as the sun rose and the camp bugle went off at six o’clock.

Kaoruko’s door opened, and she stepped out yawning and venturing her way into the kitchen. She passed Izuku on the way there, mumbling a faint hello to him before stopping, turning around, and noticing that Himiko was curled up in his lap.

She looked up to him, then back down at Himiko, then back at him again.

“Does she know that she’s sleeping on your lap?” she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping kitty. Izuku shrugged as softly as he could, not trying to make any sudden movements. “I don’t know, but I don’t want to wake her up just to ask if she does know or not.”

“Fair enough,” Kaoruko responded, moving back towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, eyeing the bacon as well. “How do you feel about an American breakfast, Midoriya?”

“As long as it doesn’t give me a heart attack, that sounds great.”

Kaoruko laughed and grabbed a few pans, beginning to fry the eggs and bacon. The aroma wafted through the air, rousing the other members of Cabin Nine from their slumber. Himiko awoke sleepily, yawning and blinking her eyes, wondering where she was. A quick look around told her that she was on the common room couch, and on a very comfy lap. 

Wait a second. Comfy lap? Himiko rolled over and looked up at Izuku’s face, red flushing her cheeks. Fortunately, her brain was still too tired to care at the moment, so she instead focused her attention on the friendly face above her and smiled, purring under his hand. It was a nice, tranquil experience, and everyone was at peace.

Then everything changed when Katsumi came out of her room, rounded the corner, and spotted Himiko on Izuku’s lap.

Every possessive instinct that the Hellhound had her in mind flared to life, making her bare her teeth and snarl, showing aggression to defend her territory. She stalked forward, a growl building deep in her throat, and comfy cat laws being ignored. 

“You have ten seconds get up before I make-”

“Hey, Kacchan.”

Katsumi’s eyes snapped back to Izuku. “What, Deku?”

He smiled brightly at her, casting some light in her direction. “You’re a good girl!”

Any and all possessiveness she had felt instantly dissipated, replaced by her standard “look at me funny and I will end you” face. She blushed slightly, and against her will, her tail began to wag. 

“...thanks, Deku.” She grumbled, sniffing the air. “I’m going to go help Awata get breakfast ready. Please try not to make this more difficult than it needs to be.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Katsumi narrowed her eyes at him and shrugged, heading into the kitchen. Himiko rolled over and made herself comfortable, letting a purr rumble through her entire body.

Ochako yawned and stepped out of her room, blinking sleep out of her eyes. She seemed confused, and cocked her head accordingly in the direction of the kitchen. “Awata, ain’t we supposed to hav’ breakfast wif the rest of the camp?”

Kaoruko looked over her shoulder, seeing Ochako and nodding. “Normally we would, but since this is the first day, we’re going to spend it together before we all go out into the camp. And what better way is there to get to know each other than a nice wholehearted breakfast made with care?”

“Aye, that’s a wonderful idea. Ya need any help?”

“Not with cooking, Round Face,” Katsumi said, sounding less aggressive and calmer, which was slightly concerning, but Ochako paid it no mind. “Could you set the table and wake up Goggles and Frogface?”

“You mean Hatsume and Tsuyu?” Ochako asked, raising an eyebrow. Katsumi rolled her eyes and plated the eggs, Kaoruko doing the same with the bacon. “Whatever their fucking names are, just go wake them up and tell them that breakfast is ready!”

“Alrite, alrite. There’s no need for that foul mouth of yers. I’m getting ‘em.”

A few minutes later, all seven members of Cabin Nine were eating breakfast and chatting amongst themselves. Well, most of them were, anyway. Himiko stayed quiet for most of the meal, only talking when she was asked a question that required more than a gesture.

“I’m sure all of you are excited to see what the day is going to be like. Since it’s the first day, we’ll be doing most of our activities together, but after the first two days, you’re welcome to sit with other campers from other cabins,” Kaoruko explained, popping another piece of bacon into her mouth and swallowing, allowing her slime to dissolve the food and extract the proper nutrients. “The schedule will usually be the same every week, unless we decide to do a field trip, which will most likely happen next week. Otherwise, the daily schedule looks something like this.”

She got up and pulled out a presentation board, which had the following schedule printed on it:

**UA Summer Camp for Hero Hopefuls Weekday Schedule**  
  
---  
  
7:00 am 

| 

Wake up and do morning routines  
  
8:00 am

| 

Breakfast by Lunch Rush  
  
9:30 am - 10:00 am

| 

Morning Meeting  
  
10:00 am - 11:30 am

| 

Physical Training  
  
11:30 am - 1:00 pm

| 

Lunch by Lunch Rush  
  
1:00 pm - 3:00 pm

| 

Various types of recreation  
  
3:30 pm - 5:30 pm

| 

Quirk training  
  
6:00 pm

| 

Dinner by Lunch Rush  
  
7:00 pm - 8:30 pm

| 

Evening Activity  
  
9:00 pm

| 

Showers & Lights Out  
  
“Evening Activity, kero? What’s that?” Tsuyu asked, raising a finger to her lip. She supposed that it could be a whole camp group activity. But what sort of activity? Lectures, perhaps? Maybe some kind of special training?

Kaoruko lit up at her camper’s question. “I’m glad you asked! The Evening Activity changes from day to day. Sometimes it’s an assembly, other times it’s a game of some kind. The game varies, but I do know that you are allowed to use quirks. Surprising, isn’t it? Well, don’t worry. U.A. has the necessary resources to make sure that if there is an accident, it gets handled.”

“Awata-san, what about those who, um, don’t have quirks?” Izuku asked, fiddling with his chopsticks. “What am I going to do during that time?”

“Glad you asked. Director Nedzu has informed me that you are welcome to meet with our resident mage in order to train your magic. I didn’t even know we had a mage. The more you know, I suppose. Anyway, in any case, you’ll be doing magic training in place of quirk training.”

“Ah.”

“Any other questions?” Kaoruko asked, looking around the table and getting the message that there weren’t any further questions. “Cool. In that case, finish your breakfast, and then we all need to head to the common area for the orientation Director Nedzu has set up for all of us.”

The group nodded and scarfed down their meals, handing the dishes to Kaoruko, who placed them inside of her and jiggled a bit, making what looked like soap bubbles before removing the squeaky clean dishes from her body and placed them in their proper places, burping and letting out a few bubbles.

Embarrassed, Kaoruko led the now-dressed group out to the middle of the camp, where an amphitheater was slowly filling with the other campers. Cabin Nine took their seats, watching the blank stage as the crowd began to murmur for a few minutes.

“Deku, whaddya suppose this ‘Director Nedzu’ looks like?” Ochako asked, leaning and whispering to Izuku, much to Katsumi’s annoyance. “Ya think they’re tall or short?”

“Well, I’m not sure.” Izuku replied, facing her. “They could be anything, really. Tall, short, fat, thin, strong, scrawny, human, Mamono, literally anything to be honest. I suppose we’ll find out, but I can’t help but share your curiosity. The anticipation is killing me. Ooh, I wonder if they’re-”

“Deku, shush,” Katsumi ordered, a grumpy aura heavy around her. “Someone’s coming on right now.”

Everyone turned their attention to the stage and watched a white mouse-dog-bear thing hope to the podium, clearing his throat to make sure the speaker system was working properly.

“Hello, campers. I’m sure you all have questions. ‘Is he a mouse? A dog? A bear?’ Well, the answer is, I don’t know either, and it’s really stressing me out.”

There was a slight chuckle from the crowd. Nedzu smiled and cleared his throat, slotting his notecards together and clearing his throat once before launching into the orientation.

“Anywho, welcome to U.A. University’s Summer Camp for Hero Hopefuls. I am Principal Nedzu, but at this camp you will know me as Director Nedzu. I run the camp and ensure that everything goes smoothing and according to code. I’ll start by introducing some of our other staff. First, we have the camp nurse, Recovery Girl, she’ll be making sure you all stay healthy and fit.”

“Thank you, Director,” Recovery Girl said, hoppling onstage with a cane and a mic of her own. “Hello. As the camp nurse, I’m going to give a short health lecture. One, try not to get hurt too badly. My quirk only accelerates your body’s healing, and I don’t want any of you suddenly falling into comas. Two, any headaches, coughs, fevers, or chills, see me immediately. It’s my job to make sure you all stay healthy. Three, I know we have a few Mamono species here that can easily and accidentally inflict heavy wounds. Do not hesitate to come to me. Understood?”

The crowd nodded. “Good. Back to you, Director.”

“Thank you, Recovery Girl. Next, I’ll go over the daily schedule quickly. I’m sure you all have already reviewed it with your counselors, but a crash course never hurts. If you look at this schedule over here, you’ll see that on a weekday, you’ll be awakened by 7:00 am. Breakfast is at 8:00 am, and you’ll have an hour and a half to eat it before morning meeting. Afterwards, Physical Training will begin at 10 o’clock until 11:30. Then you’ll have lunch, do some fun camp activities, and then go to Quirk Training. After that, Dinner, Evening Activity, and then bed. Rinse and repeat. Any questions?”

A boy who resembled a pink starfish raised their hand slowly. Without hearing their question, Nedzu shook his head. “No, mayonnaise is not an instrument. Moving on.”

Nedzu launched into an explanation of how the program would work and what both the physical and quirk training would be like. It would be rigorous and hard work, and if the campers were not prepared for it, they would be soon. He grinned, a manic gleam sparking into his eyes. 

“Well, before we begin, I’d like to introduce the two heroes that will be running the classes. They should be here any second now-”

**“I AM HERE!”**

A tall, muscular figure landed on the stage, smiling widely and standing in a heroic pose as he cradled an older gentleman under one arm. The man was a giant, with long blonde hair with two bangs forming a pair of antennae. He wore a red white and blue outfit, and on his face was his trademark smile, which put people at ease all over Japan.

**“LANDING ON THE STAGE WITH MY MENTOR IN HAND!”**

“Put me down, you big oaf.”

“Oh my is that-” Izuku began.

_ “ALL-MIGHT?!”  _ The crowd roared as one, staring straight at him in disbelief. Izuku lost it further when he recognized the second man, who was very short and had a cybernetic leg, forcing him to retire from the hero scene. 

_ “Gran Torino?!” _

“Heh. Looks like I still have fans, after all, Toshi. You owe me a drink.” the old man snarked, poking his much taller student with his cane. All-Might sighed and shook his head, promising later. Nedzu let the crowd go wild for a few more seconds before deciding to restore order, much to his own disgust.

“Yes, I know, it’s a very big shock. All-Might and Gran Torino have so graciously given us some of their time to help train you all this month. I know you all are very excited, but please, try not to bury him in questions and autograph requests. He is here to teach this month. All-Might will be in charge of physical training. I expect you all to treat him well.

“Now, as for Quirk Training, Gran Torino will be leading that effort. Of course, he cannot meet with you all at once, but he will help set up a personalized training regime for all of you. I expect you all to treat our guests with utmost respect, understand?”

The crowd nodded.

“Good. Now, that marks the end of the orientation. Everyone, please rise and follow All-Might to the training field in your cabin groups. Have fun training, and I’ll see you all for after lunch recreation!”

The crowd orderly split into their cabin groups and began making their way to the training field, following All-Might to the training field, where he smiled widely and laughed, asking the counselors to help lead the efforts. 

**“Today, we’ll start with learning basic warm-ups and stretches. Now, an important thing to know is that while you work out, you should warm-up before stretches-”**

“OW! MY FUCKING ARM!” Katsumi screamed, holding her arm. It appeared that she had pulled the muscle, which had not been prepared for vigorous physical activity. The nearby Kaoruko moved over to help, but Katsumi snarled in pain, not thinking clearly. “I don’t need your fucking help, Bubbles!”

She let an explosion rip from her injured arm, and a scream of pain followed as she toppled backward, trying to catch herself on her back arm. Unfortunately, she landed on it in a very inopportune way and screamed louder when her arm broke, the bone poking out of her skin. 

Everyone, All-Might included, paled visibly. Some of the campers turned away and vomited. Izuku, on the other hand, rushed forward, kneeling next to Katsumi as she wept from the pain, tears running down her eyes.

“Oh shite.” Ochako muttered under breath, Himiko staring with a hunger that she couldn’t control. Tsuyu and Mei stared with wide eyes, and Kaoruko turned slightly green. 

And that’s when Izuku took charge.

“Kacchan, look at me, look at me, okay?” he said, kneeling behind her. She did, fighting through the tears and the pain. Izuku winced and turned to his cabinmates, a plan forming in his mind. He needed his staff, a painkiller, and something to help Katsumi stay conscious. 

“I need my staff. I think I left it in my room-”

“You did, but I kinda borrowed it last night…” Mei said hesitantly. “It looked like it could use some upgrades, so I reforged it.”

Izuku blinked a few times, wondering how she had managed to do that but chose not to question it. “How fast can you run?”

“Not very.”

“I can carry Hatsume and jump far, kero.” Tsuyu offered. Izuku let out a sigh of relief and nodded. “Please, that would be very helpful.”

Tsuyu nodded and had Mei climb onto her back as she leapt away, disappearing quickly out of sight. All-Might made his way over to Izuku, and paled when he saw the situation and tried to intervene.  **“Young man, I can go fetch Recovery Girl-”**

“Please do. I need her on standby in case I screw this up.”

All-Might nodded and used his superspeed to disappear from sight. Izuku turned to Ochako, Kaoruko, and Himiko, his mind flying at a million miles per hour. Painkiller, something to help Katsumi to relax, and- wait a minute. Weresheep wool, bubbles of fragrance, and Dhampire saliva… it was just what he needed.

“Awata-san, have you ever smelt laughing gas?” Izuku asked.

“Once, when I had to bring a friend to the dentist,” she responded. “How much do you need?”

“Small bubble about the size of a baseball. Uraraka-san, I hate to ask you to do this, but can you elevate Kacchan’s head in your lap? She needs to be a bit out of it so that she doesn’t go into pain shock.”

“Sure thing. Just elevate her head like this?” she said, kneeling behind Katsumi and placing her head on her lap. “I’m gonna start rubbing my wool on ya now.”

Katsumi whimpered in response. Ochako started rubbing her forearms on the sides of Katsumi’s head, using the latent sleep magic in her wool to lull the Hellhound into a state of calm. Kaoruko produced the laughing gas bubble and placed it over Katsumi’s nose and mouth, making her breathe it in. Izuku turned his gaze to Himiko and he gulped.

“I know I’m asking a bit much of you, but is it true that Dhampir saliva is a very effective painkiller?”

Himiko looked at him, frightened. “Y-Yes, but it also prevents blood from clotting to stop bleeding for a few minutes. You’d best be prepared with something to slow the blood flow.”

“Okay.”

Himiko nodded and leaned over Katsumi, who was too delirious from the laughing gas, pain, and sleep magic to register her presence properly. She moved to the broken arm and located the ideal place to inject her saliva, opening her mouth. She bit down and the taste of copper filled her mouth, soothing her hunger for blood after too long without it.

She sucked a few times, then pulled away and swallowed the mouthful.

Katsumi giggled, and turned to Izuku, laughing slightly. “Deku, tell me a fucking joke.”

“Endeavor’s chances of ever becoming the number one.”

Katsumi burst out laughing, feeling nothing due to the effects of Himiko’s saliva. Izuku laughed as well, shaking his head. “Anyway, this is how I either lose or gain my future medical license.”

Mei and Tsuyu crashed down next to them, with Mei brandishing World Ender, having its shiny new upgrades on display. “I got the staff- ahh!” She tripped over a stone and almost toppled on into Katsumi, had it not been for Izuku’s arm holding her back. 

“Hatsume, no! It’s supposed to be sterile,” he said, planting the end of World Ender into the ground and channeling magical energy into it. “Now, I haven’t read all the spells, but I’m certain a simple Heal will be enough to fix you up until Recovery Girl gets back-”

He froze when he realized that he didn’t have his healing book on him, and his anxiety only worsened when All-Might landed nearby with Recovery Girl in his arms. Katsumi raised her head to see who it was, but she couldn’t.

“What was that noise?”

“The sound of progress, my friend.” Izuku responded, heading over to Recovery Girl, who assessed the damage. She looked over to Izuku, recognizing that he had done all the other work. “Which spell to I use, Recovery Girl?”

“Recover.”

“What?!”

“Kill me.” Katsumi giggled in the background, to which Izuku responded with an automatic, “Later.”

The concerned looks he was getting did not help him calm down. He nodded and took a deep breath, heading back over to World Ender and snapping his pinky, much to everyone’s surprise. Grimacing through the pain, he clutched World Ender in one hand and cast Recover on himself, healing the broken bone in seconds while laughing manically, Katsumi worryingly echoing his laugher.

“Ooh, this looks good. There.” Izuku said, hovering World Ender over Katsumi’s arm. 

“Should I be awake for this part?” she asked, her worry counteracting the laughing gas.

“Well, no. But since you are, bite down on this stick. This may feel a bit painful to you.”

Katsumi took the stick into her mouth as Izuku prepared to cast the spell, asking one more question. “Deku, are you sure this will work?”

Izuku responded with a manic grin. “I have no idea!”

He cast Recover and watched as Katsumi’s arm realigned itself, bones and flesh knitting themselves back together as the wounds healed and blood was replaced. There was a sudden popping sound as Katsumi’s shoulder popped back into place and she yelped, suddenly feeling fine. 

The effects of the sleep magic, laughing gas, and Dhampir saliva had worn off, and Katsumi stood, brushing herself off. “Thanks, Deku. And the rest of you as well.

They all gave Katsumi nods of acknowledgment. She shrugged and looked back at them, confused. “So what now?”

“Let’s go practice medicine- I mean, exercising,” Izuku said, holding out his hand to Katsumi. “Properly this time.”

Katsumi smirked and took his hand, and together, Cabin Nine engaged in several stretches and warm-ups, taking care not to injure themselves.

Although, even if they did, Izuku would be there to heal them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Champions of the Wild. Hopefully I can make the romance at least somewhat believable.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all liked it! Lemme know in the comments!
> 
> Link to old story HTML: https://tinyurl.com/y6kzw4r5


End file.
